Shenanigans with the Flock
by terriblyhorriblewriter
Summary: A rewrite of one of my worst stories. What does the flock do when Max is gone? Why don't you come in and find out? The sexual tension is broiling! RATED M FOR A REASON. R&R?


"Come on Max, we've got to go!" cried Ella from the bottom of the stairs. "The sale ends in an hour, and you _promised_ you would come shopping with us!"

Max opened her eyes at the sound of Ella's muffled voice through her locked door. "Okay Ella," she said, looking at the hot and heavy threesome gyrating circles around her laptop screen. She grunted, and with the hand that wasn't in her panties, slammed the laptop screen down. "Just gimme a sec!"

Max pulled on her jeans and rushed out the door. She ran downstairs, where a relieved-looking Ella greeted her. "Okay Max, let's go! Mom's already waiting in the car!"

The two dashed toward the garage. As Max grabbed her shoes, she saw the flock members sprawled out all over the living room, looking bored as hell.

"You sure you guys don't want to come?" said Max, wrestling on her tennis shoes.

Nudge looked up from her book. "Trust me Max," she said, "we're having fun here."

"Yeah," said Gazzy, who was sprawled on the couch. "We don't want to go shopping."

Dylan, who was still ferociously unpopular with Max and Fang but adored by everyone else, looked up from the armchair. "I'll go shopping with you!" he exclaimed, before a dirty look from Max shut him up. "Err, or I'll stay right here, whatever. Yeah, hanging out with the flock sounds cool too."

"Dylan's right, for once," said Fang, whose messy hair revealed to any experienced flock member that he had just taken a break from stalking Max from underneath her bed. "We're going to have a much better time here than any we could have on an infernal shopping trip with you."

Max gave one quizzical look at Fang, then shrugged. "Your loss, guys," she said as she slammed the door shut.

The flock members could hear Dr. Martinez's car starting, and then the garage closing. They continued doing what they were doing- Nudge and Angel reading, Gazzy and Iggy apparently napping, Dylan looking around nervously, Fang trying to hide his enormous boner.

All of a sudden Fang dashed upstairs, and the other flock members could hear his belt buckle clinking and his pants hitting the floor as he ran into Max's room, no doubt about to jerk off to the naked selfies on Max's computer. The flock members in the living room showed no reaction to this far-from-abnormal behavior.

Then Angel looked up. The rest of the flock members could see her wink in their heads. She tossed her book aside, walked right up to Dylan, and began kissing him furiously while pulling her dress right over her head.

Meanwhile, Nudge had scooted over into Iggy's lap and was giving him a furious lap dance, her boobs and ass cheeks shaking furiously. Gazzy scooted over as well, ripping off the tight tank top Nudge was wearing, revealing her perfectly round, impossibly large, totally sexy breasts. Nudge gasped as Iggy expertly seized one breast and began pinching and twisting the erect nubs. Gazzy began kissing Nudge as he positioned himself behind her, his boner pressing into her back.

Dylan and Angel were now getting hot and heavy on the armchair. Angel was now fully undressed, with her wings fully extended, and Dylan's pants were gone, revealing his enormous member. They were still french kissing, their tongues battling with eachother, with Angel giving an occasional moan. Despite only being 6, Angel was already an expert on sex just from listening to all the thoughts in Fang's head. She pulled away from Dylan's mouth and began sucking on his junk, swirling her tongue around the tip, and using her hands to pump the several inches of cock that wouldn't fit into her mouth. Dylan grabbed Angel's hair, and moaning, pushed her head up and down his shaft while he thrusted into her tight, round, extraordinarily hot mouth.

Iggy pushed Nudge off his lap, onto the couch. With a rip, her skirt and panties came off, and Iggy buried himself in her crotch, his tongue finding her entrance and licking all around. Gazzy climbed atop Nudge and straddled her chest. Knowing what was about to happen, Nudge pushed her enormous breasts together as Gazzy guided his sizeable member into the tight space between them.

Though all the flock members were young, they were all sexually precocious. Perhaps it had something to do with being a mutant, but Nudge's breasts were much too big for a 12-year-old, and Gazzy's large cock didn't belong on the body of a 9-year-old, and Angel just knew about way too many positions for any elementary school student. Their first sexual encounters had all come at the age of 8 or 9, except for Dylan, who until very recently had been frequently fucking with Angel's teddy bear.

Oh-and Max, the stubborn virgin, and frequent fapper Fang, of course, but they weren't here, now were they?

Nudge screamed as she came with one final push of Iggy's tongue, her juices flowing down and getting all over Iggy's face. Gazzy grunted as well as thrust one final time into Nudge's breast, as a burning sensation spread from his cock all the way to his toes and the tip of his head. He reveled in his dry orgasm as Nudge crawled out from under him. Meanwhile Angel was bobbing her head even more furiously as Dylan thrust so hard into her mouth that his balls were slapping her chin and his pubic hairs were getting into her nose. "Max! Max! Max!" he screamed, as a load of quality mutant semen shot into Angel's mouth, coming in too fast and deep for Angel to spit out.

Now Angel got up from Dylan's crotch and walked over to where a gasping Nudge, a heaving Gasman, and a bored-looking Iggy were. Without a warning, she sat down on Iggy's cock, his insanely long member going straight up into her tight, wet pussy. Iggy let out a cry of surprise, then a moan as Angel began to bounce furiously, impaling herself on his member.

Meanwhile, Gazzy had flipped Nudge over and pushed her to the ground. She was now on her hands and feet, her hair and breasts dangling down. Gazzy nodded at Dylan, who crawled underneath Nudge and carefully slid his dick into her tight folds. Gazzy positioned himself on top, and pushed his member into her tight ass, which caused a whimper from Nudge. The two boys began thrusting wildly. Nudge couldn't help it. She started moaning, and then screaming, as their pace increased.

Angel was now bouncing more furiously than ever, her face flushed red. Iggy had grabbed her waist and was now grunting and moaning as he smashed his balls into Angel's crotch over and over again. With a scream, Angel came, though nothing came out of her prepubescent vagina. Iggy couldn't take it as well, and with a cry of "Ella!" shot his load into Angel.

Dylan and Gazzy stopped thrusting for a brief moment to stand up, and with Nudge sandwiched between them, began fucking her again. Nudge was now bouncing between them, with Gazzy feeling her boobs from behind and Dylan's tongue sucking and nipping her nipples from the front. Dylan could feel her walls tightening as her screaming increased in frequency and volume. "Ahh, ahh, AHH!" she screamed, in a nearly-incoherent state of ecstasy. "Oh yes, yes, fuck me mo-AIEEE!" she screamed as she came again, her juices spilling down Dylan's cock. Gazzy was next, groaning as he slammed into Nudge's tight ass one last time. Finally, Dylan, to his great surprise, orgasmed again, his load shooting into Nudge's pussy, mixing with her own cum, and dripping back out onto his cock.

The flock members all collapsed to the ground, naked, sweaty, and covered in cum, listening to the incessant grunting upstairs, probably from Fang trying to whack himself off with Max's panties or something.

Angel suddenly looked up. "Quick! I hear them coming!" she said, and the flock members scrambled to put their clothing back on as the sound of the garage opening filled the quiet house. They had just finished getting dressed when Max, Ella, and a disgruntled-looking Dr. Martinez burst into the house, numerous bags in tow.

Ella and Max looked at the flock delightedly. "You wouldn't believe what we got on sale!" said Max, waving her shopping bags around. "Come on, watch us model it for you."

"We'll pass," said the flock members unanimously, trying to look bored.

"Well, I need to go put this stuff into my closet," said Max. "Bet you didn't have as much fun as Ella and I had!" She and Ella skipped upstairs.

When Max entered her room, she heard a scuffling noise from underneath her bed. The laptop on her table had its screen up, and when she waved the mouse she saw that the page was open to her naked selfies. She peered out the hallway and saw Fang's belt discared on the floor, atop a pair of black pants.

Max kicked her bed, and something banged underneath there. "What the hell?!" she exclaimed, as a half-naked Fang, with one of Max's lace bras in hand, crawled out from underneath the bed. "You pervert!" she screamed as he dashed out of her room, grabbing his pants and locking himself in his room. "I can't believe you were _doing_ that while I was gone! In my room! YOU SICK, DELUDED-"

Downstairs, all of the other flock members shared a smile.


End file.
